gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility
The DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility is a mass production high mobility ground combat mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology and Combat Characteristics The DT-6800A Daughtress is a mass production general purpose mobile suit developed by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Overall, the Daughtress is a basic and standard mobile suit. The Daughtress could function both on Earth and in space with the right adjustments to its parts and systems. The DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility is the high mobility variant of the standard Daughtress. The Daughtress High Mobility can hover over ground, and features greater mobility and speed than the standard Daughtress due to its high-output verniers which are mounted on the unit's legs. Although the Daughtress High Mobility has greater mobility and speed than the standard Daughtress, the overall bulkiness of the unit's legs limits the unit's range of movement. Due to the Daughtress High Mobility's bulky legs, the unit has difficulties jumping or running like the standard Daughtress. Notably, the Daughtress High Mobility shares similarities with the RMS-009G Septem Kai. Aside from its high-output verniers, the Daughtress High Mobility has more armor than the standard Daughtress. The Daughtress High Mobility is equipped with a 90mm machine gun, commonly used by the standard Daughtress, which functions as its primary weapon. For close quarters combat, the Daughtress High Mobility is armed with a beam saber. The "Flame Clock" mobile suit team variant of the Daughtress High Mobility, known as the "Fire Wallaby," is equipped with a flamethrower. This flamethrower functioned much like a standard flamethrower, however this weapon is generally ineffective against most mobile suits due to their armor. Instead, the flamethrower is used to eliminate enemy pilots without heavily damaging the piloted mobile suit. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Daughtress High Mobility's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The 90mm machine gun serves as the Daughtress High Mobility's primary weapon. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Flamethrower :The "Flame Clock" mobile suit team's "Fire Wallabies" were sometimes equipped with a flamethrower. This weapon functions like a normal flamethrower and is powered by an internal reactor. The flamethrower of the Fire Wallabies was shown not to be able to inflict any serious damage to Gundam-type mobile suits. Although the flamethrower may not be able to destroy mobile suits, it is capable of injuring or even killing enemy pilots with intense heat. History The DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility is the ground combat high mobility variant of the original DT-6800A Daughtress created before or during the 7th Space War by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Like the original Daughtress, it can assumed that the Daughtress High Mobility started to be phased out of use during the final stages of the war due to the deployment of the more advanced Gundam-series mobile suits. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Daughtress High Mobility mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. Some of these Daughtress High Mobilities were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Daughtress High Mobilities were customized in various ways by different factions and people. One notable group that operated a small number of Daughtress High Mobilities in A.W. 0015 was the "Flame Clock" mobile suit team led by Zakott Dattonel, a Vulture. The Daughtress High Mobilities operated by the Flame Clock team were painted in a brown and yellow color scheme. The Flame Clock team's Daughtress High Mobility mobile suits were nicknamed "Fire Wallaby," possibly due to the fact that they used flamethrowers. The Flame Clock team's Fire Wallabies often assisted Ennil El in her raids on abandoned UNE nuclear power plants in A.W. 0015. Additionally, the Flame Clock team fought against the mobile suit team of the Freeden, which ultimately ended in their demise. Variants ;*DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command Gallery Dt-6800hm-flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower daughtresshm0'Bhi80eQ.png daughtresshm-7rLMwhN.png daughtresshm-54xXvKe.png daughtresshm-BCPCtTS.png daughtresshm-ejJLDTW.png daughtresshm-H19Yv4F.png daughtresshm-HSbWqDk.png daughtresshm-mXdCREW.png daughtresshm-NVYvQBF.png daughtresshm-NVzmqr7.png daughtresshm-zHZXyti.png External links *Daughtress High Mobility "Fire Wallaby" on MAHQ ja:DT-6800HM ドートレスHMファイヤーワラビー